Zyon (Broken Steel)
|race = Zony - Half Pony/Zebra |sex = Male |role = Demolitions Expert, Mechanic, Hoof to Hoof fighter |family = Stable 53 residents |status = Alive |eyes = Bright Blue |mane = Striped Black and White |coat = Striped Black and White |cutie mark = A swirl with a point on the top and bottom. His Glyphmark/Cutie Mark is marred by a scar on one side of his body, running the length of his body.}} Zyon is a zony first met by Appletart in the lower levels of the crashed space shuttle, GDSC Kodiak II. Zyon was aboard the ship in the lower levels and got trapped down there, when the fires began to grow more intense. History Backstory Zyon was originally from Stable 53, a Stable located close to the city of Manechester. Zyon learned Fallen Caeser Style, Hoof to Hoof combat whilst growing up in Stable 53, from his grandparents. Zyon left the Stable 15 years ago and survived on his own in the wasteland, he got into a fight with a Raider three years after leaving. By this point, Zyon was an experienced Hoof to Hoof combatant and wielded his tribal sword with deadly accuracy. Zyon was overconfident and recieved a cut, running down one side of his body, from his face to his Glyphmark. He also heard a Balefire bomb going off at some point before meeting Appletart. Modern Day Zyon couldn't heal the wound properly, leaving a long scar, which he keeps as a reminder of his overconfidence. Zyon was near Ponyville when the space shuttle, Kodiak II crashed. He was exploring the ship and became trapped in the lower levels, by falling debris and fire. He was rescued by Appletart Longshot and accompanied her back to Ponyville and the carousel Boutique. Whilst Appletart Slept upstairs, Zyon managed to repair Appletart's Power armour and helmet whilst she slept and they both left Ponyville together. They encounter an infected Raider, which Appletart kills using her unique Anti-Material Rifle, This Machine. They both meet a filly named Steam Pipe who is restoring a train and takes them to an old train station. The duo run into Sky Fire who had just escaped Stable 108. Sky fire joins their group as they make their way Pondale Airport which has been ransacked by Raiders under the control of Motor Runner. Zyon ransacks Pondale's armoury for Appletart and gives her the 50 calibre, explosive rounds for This Machine. The trio of travelling comapnions/friends arrive at Stable 88 and find it has been ransacked by the Raiders, everything except Appltetart's old room and a malfunctioning vending machine. Appletart shares what she has learned about Project-K from her ancestor's old diary and set's Manehatten as their next stop. Zyon leads the way down to the subway to cut down the travel time and fights off a horde of Ghouls alongside Appletart and Sky Fire, including a particuarly nasty ghoul variant called a Reaver. Zyon rigs explosives to the Stable-like door at the New Hope research facility. They get in and have to fight against wretches and Sire's. They escape the facility, looting any medical supplies they come across and leave for the Ministry of Wartime Technology's Hub in Manehatten. Zyon stays behind at the Four Stars train station and uses old Steel Ranger armour to create a suit, ideal for Appletart and her progressing pregnancy. He also creates two hoof mounted laser cannons for Sky Fire, from the remains of some laser rifles. Zyon reveals some of his personal history and that of his sword when the group journeys to Tenpony tower. He snaps Appletart out of her rage induced mass murder of a Raider group and makes it to Tenpony Tower that night with Appletart and Sky Fire, after convincing a deeply suspicious guard with a prejudice for Zebra and Zonies. Relationships Appletart Longshot - Zyon owe's his life to Appletart when she saved him from the burning wreckage of Kodiak II. He has grown to become one of her close friends over time. Zyon will often assist her in dealing with technological issues, like hacking, repairs or fabricating new armour. Sky Fire - He likes Sky Fire and often laughs at her misfortune. He has a bit of a back n forth relationship with her and cared enough to make her, her custom hoof mounted laser cannons. Abilities Zyon is an experienced mechanic and technician. Capable of repairing and reactivating old technology like Power Armour. He is also very creative and innovative and built two Hoof mounted laser cannons for Sky Fire. Zyon also has some skill with hacking terminals. Zyon is also skilled with Demolitions, and was able to rig up an explosive that knocked out a Stable sized door. Zyon can fight using a tribal sword and if neccesary, can fight using Fallen Caeser style, a Hoof to Hoof style of fighting, passed down from his parents. Equipment Zyon owns a tribal sword that he carries in a holster. It is likely a family heirloom, passed down to him from his Zebra parent and is actually a soul jar, making it nigh-indestructible. Zyon also has various small tool kits that he carries on him and a red bandana wrapped around his neck. Notes *His name Zyon is an anagram of the word Zony *He is a Stable pony like Appletart and Sky Fire *Knows Fallen Caeser Style *Can construct Weapons and Armour Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Characters (Broken Steel)